Prioritizing Defeat
by Fae 206
Summary: [Future - Married Klaine] Blaine returns one day from a late NYADA class to find his and Kurt's apartment covered with blood. When he finds out that Kurt, or another identity of Kurt's, is the cause for all of this he promises to love his husband no matter what, but what if this new Kurt is the most violent guy he's ever met? What risks will Blaine accept to be with his husband.


**Note: **I really want to concentrate on one new fic, I just don't feel motivated on the older ones because of the lack of reviews on some of them and other reasons for others. The person I'd like to dedicate this one to is everyone who has that part of themselves who is causing inner pain but who they know they can conquer and tame.

For quicker updates on my other stories please show you're interested with even a quick review, thank you. - Fae

**Prioritizing Defeat**

They had been married two years, the Hummels, and Blaine Devon Hummel was _extremely_ happy with his beautiful husband. About two months before marriage, since they had been a little afraid of Rachel to do so before, the two had found a little apartment in Queens which they shared. Since Blaine had enough money there was room for both of them, though Kurt had to admit that he loved the close contact with his husband.

Blaine was now in his third year at NYADA and Kurt was a third year at Parsons, where Isabelle had helped him find his passion. The two had even, with Mercedes' help, recorded a few duets which had sold unexpectedly well online. It just seemed so perfect and so much like they deserved this.

After so, _so_ many obstacles they were both getting what they wanted and Blaine didn't think he could be happier, well that was until today. He had stayed behind to help the acting teacher with a task and he had paint on his jeans and shirt, and probably a little on his neck. He had phoned Kurt but all of the texts and calls weren't received but Blaine had to calm himself and trust that the man he loved wouldn't be hurt or do something dangerous without giving Blaine a heads up.

That was why seeing the bloody marks on the wall and some drops on the hardwood floor freaked Blaine out, his heart was racing, the key still in his trembling hand as he looked around and saw a bloody handprint on the wall. No! He felt so much cold inside of him, it was ice cold, he felt frozen and defeated and...

"KURT!" he yelled out, his heart in his throat as he felt pulled in a direction that he didn't even want to start to acknowledge, "KURT!" he yelled again, his eyes filling with tears as he struggled to put the key in his pocket, the door still wide open. "KURT! KURT!" he ran through the apartment, ripping open the doors and looking in every room before he saw Kurt in the bathroom.

He took a shaky breath in, Kurt was standing up but he was covered in blood. There were so many cuts and injuries and...had Kurt...

For a second Blaine didn't know what to think, his body working on automatic as he slowly approached his husband, was Kurt trying to kill himself because _Blaine_ had done something wrong? Had there been something he had missed...what if...

"H-Hey," he choked before noticing the knife, "Oh god, Kurt, I'll go get..." he frowned and then shook his head, they had a first aid kit in the bathroom...unless they had to go to the hospital. After Blaine had bandaged his spouse's arm he could try to decide on what was best.

"What the fuck you talking 'bout bitch?"

Blaine flinched, his body turning ice cold as he heard those words, that phrase that he had _never_ expected to pass his Kurt's beautiful lips. Blaine shot a rather pained look back after he had dug out the gauze and bandages and held the scissors. "Can I...see your arm?" he asked before seeing a look in Kurt's eyes that was unfamiliar, he hadn't seen it before, it was as if _this_ wasn't Kurt anymore.

"You some kind of damn pixie, don't touch me," the person within the brunette yelled, aiming a knife at Blaine's heart and the curly haired male flinched. He put a hand on Kurt's cheek though, seeing whoever he was facing flinching away and then spitting at him in disgust.

"Look at me, I'm going to do this and then I'm going to sort to your injuries, we're probably going to have to go to the hospital," he whispered trying hard to dissuade the thought that there was someone other than Kurt here with him. Despite the knife that scratched at his arm and maybe dug in slightly too deep Blaine leaned forwards and placed a very passionate, loving kiss on his love's lips. He pulled back, grabbing the knife and watching blood trickle down his own arm.

All of a sudden it seemed as if a switch had been pressed in Kurt's head and Blaine started to see the person that _he knew_, the Kurt that he loved. Kurt's eyes looked around, widening at all the blood and then his fingers came out reaching for the blood on Blaine's arm and saw the pain in his husband's face.

"Blaine..." he whispered terrified, backing away, "What...What did you do?" he pressed his porcelain fingers to his chapped lips in a manner that Blaine had seen many times.

The thing was, Blaine wasn't looking at Kurt in fear, not in the kind of fear that Kurt was staring at Blaine with.


End file.
